


Not everything is about murder

by Carefulthatsenough



Series: Love is a bullet to the heart [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gangs, M/M, Murder Husbands, and a little bit of porn and their usual awfulness, not yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:58:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carefulthatsenough/pseuds/Carefulthatsenough
Summary: “Yes, sir” Ren says and Hux can feel his smile. That boy really gets off on hurting people. “I’ll be waiting for you at the office don’t be late, love” Hux says and hangs up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another one

“Ah…Fuck…More” Ren moans were filling the room, on all fours letting Hux pound into him from behind, Hux just wanted to defile him to make him melt to make him only think about how good he feels inside of him.

 

“You like that, yeah” Hux says moving his hips faster and harder he could feel it Ren was about to come by the way he kept clenching around him. He bent over covering Ren’s form grabbing his hair, pulling and making Ren turn his head around so that Hux could kiss him and take whatever breath Ren still had away.

 

Hux snakes his arm under Ren’s trembling form to stroke him and it only takes a couple of strokes for Ren to spill in his hand, he collapses underneath Hux letting Hux finish while he is recovering from his orgasm.

 

After Hux is done they are both exhausted from the long day they just had and by the fucking they were just doing.

 

Hux is on his back one arm behind his head, head turned to the right to look at the window. Ren is curled on his side facing Hux.

 

“Is everything okay?” Ren asks, still a little breathless.

Hux doesn’t respond, Ren is used to this that he doesn’t ask a second time, he just gets closer to Hux, wraps a hand around his torso, links a leg around Hux’s thigh, closes his eyes.

 

“What are you thinking about?” Ren asks.

 

“Just wondering what is it that our goods are being sold off through another party, that gang is getting on my nerves, it’s taking part of our gains” Hux says, turning his head around to look at down at Ren, then moving his arm so that he can move his hand through Ren’s hair.

 

Ren sighs, these are his favorite moments, when he’s alone in bed, sated with Hux. He will do anything to keep them.

 

“I can try to get one of them, let them spill some information or if you’d rather infiltrate them, I can find someone to do it” Ren asks, trying to think while the finger in his hair guide him to sleep.

“Let’s talk about this in the morning, you’re barely able to keep your eyes open. I will decide on a course of action once I have sufficient information on the gang “Hux says.

 

Once Ren is asleep, Hux gets out of bed. He usually has problem sleeping his brain won’t shut up and he needs to destroy those who interfere with his business. He might not be Snoke but that doesn’t mean that he isn’t as merciless.

 

He puts on some sweatpants and pulls his robe on, goes to the bathroom to splash some water on his face. He looks at himself in the mirror, he has completely recovered from the accident a month ago, unfortunately they still don’t know who was behind it. Hux suspects it’s this gang that has been bothering them.

 

Hux heads out of the bathroom and heads towards his office, there’s some reports on the table that he has to check on. He tries to get to work but his mind keeps wondering.

 

_“Well we do share blood now so we’re like half married”_

Ren had said this almost a month ago, maybe it’s time to actually make things official, it would be good for business, so that everyone will know that Ren is his, that this terrifying man belongs to him and only him.

 

He already knows that Ren will say yes, Ren would do anything for him.

 

It doesn’t look like he’s going to get work done so he decides to go back to bed where his future husband lays sound asleep.

 

When he wakes up the next morning Ren isn’t next to him, it isn’t unusual, so he just gets up and starts dressing up before making his way to the kitchen to have some coffee. Ren isn’t anywhere in the flat, Hux starts sipping on his coffee and takes his phone to call Ren.

 

He answers after the third ring.

 

“Where are you?” Hux says not bothering himself with a proper hello. Ren won’t care.

“Trying to find some intel on the gang” Ren says.

 

“That doesn’t answer my question” Hux says, voice turning cold.

 

“In the second store house, you know the one” Ren says. He knows not to name things on the phone.

 

“Stop what you are doing send one else to do that and if they find someone near the store house, tell them that we would like to have a nice chat” Hux says, Ren knows that this means kidnapping and torture.

 

“Yes, sir” Ren says and Hux can feel his smile. That boy really gets off on hurting people.

 

“I’ll be waiting for you at the office don’t be late, love” Hux says and hangs up.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, kudos and comments are always appreciated and make me happy!
> 
> Here's [my tumblr](http://chillanddrinkcoffee.tumblr.com/) and my [kylux sideblog](https://carefulrenthatsenough.tumblr.com/)


End file.
